


Walking On Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, cheesy 80's pop, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas has always loved pop music, but it's not like he's going to TELL people that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Sunshine

Lovino loved cheesy pop music. 

He would never admit it. Never never ever. ESPECIALLY not to that bastard Spain. 

He only listened to it while cleaning the house or waiting for boring meetings to start. There was a close call once where Feliciano had stolen one of his headphones while he had been listening to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. He paused it just in time. 

"Veeee~ why aren't you listening to anything, Lovino? It's just plain weird to have headphones in and not be listening to anything!!"

He had muttered a few curses and swore off the cheesy music for good. If anybody ever found out... He would die of embarrassment!

....But it was due time for spring cleaning. 

His place was getting dusty and disgusting, he couldn't leave it this way forever. 

If he was going to do this, he had to make sure that he wouldn't be interrupted. He knew that Feliciano was out of town with the potato bastard, but what about Spain? His boyfriend had a habit of showing up unexpectedly. He shot off a quick text. 

To: Tomato Bastard  
11:17  
What are you doing today

A few minutes later, he got a response. 

From: Tomato Bastard  
11:20  
idk, probs go to the store n then take a nap

From: Tomato Bastard  
11:21  
wanna take it w/ me? ;-)))

Even though he was alone, Lovino felt that he needed to stifle the smile that threatened to break onto his face after that last text. 

To: Tomato Bastard  
11:23  
No, you damn pervert. I'm busy today. Maybe I'll see you later. 

He flung his phone onto his bed and wondered where to start. He decided on the kitchen.

At first, he played the music quietly and barely hummed along to it, but he gained confidence along the way and was eventually singing the lyrics to his favorite songs loudly and confidently. 

And then THE song came on. 

~~~

Antonio walked up to Lovi's house, fully intending to surprise him by making him lunch. He carried a paper grocery bag filled with fresh vegetables, spaghetti noodles, and some other ingredients to make his lover's favorite meal. 

Wouldn’t Lovi be surprised!

He held up his hand to knock on the door, but then he heard something. It sounded like... Music. 

He would have to investigate. 

Grabbing the spare key that he knew Lovi kept under his mat, (he had told him so many times: that was the first place burglars looked!) he entered.

And was immediately overwhelmed with insanely loud music. 

Heading to the kitchen, he finally spotted Lovino dusting the tops of his cabinets, looking ecstatic. 

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm suuuuuure!!!  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my dooooooor!"

Antonio couldn't believe it. Lovino... Lovino VARGAS was singing along to the most ridiculously cheesy song in existence... And ENJOYING it, by the looks of it. 

"Now every time I go to the mailbox, I have to hold myself dowwwwwn!  
'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming arouuuund!" 

Antonio couldn't help himself. He joined in. 

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE! WHOOOOAAA!"

"ANTONIO, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

Lovino fell down, but Antonio was too busy laughing his ass off to help him up.

Needless to say, Antonio was unable to look his boyfriend in the eye without giggling for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! I've been working on a really big spamano project that I'm not even sure I'll post... but we'll see! Thanks for reading, and reviews/constructive criticism are always appreciated!!!


End file.
